


海水梦悠悠

by soffia



Category: king glory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffia/pseuds/soffia
Kudos: 3





	海水梦悠悠

正直的狄大人在我的笔下好像污了哦～

“狄仁杰真的是工作狂吗?!”你愤怒的踢了一脚桌子，“一个多月都早出晚归，是不是不要他老婆了!”一想到刚刚去他的办公室找他却被他敷衍过去，你就气的上头。  
“嗯，有了，明天就这么办!”你灵光一闪，想出了一个好主意，“我倒要看看狄大人能不能做一回柳下惠!”  
“走了，自己一个人小心。”第二天一大早狄大人就出了门，看着你一脸坏笑和他告别他心里慌得不行。  
忙了大半天，他终于回到自己的办公桌。才伸直了腿，他就感觉到自己碰到一个东西。“谁?”你还没有反应过来，一道令牌已经抵上了你的脖子。你战战兢兢的缩在桌子下面看着他，他发现是你，瞬间温柔下来了。“来这干嘛?”他下意识想把你拉出来。你却挣脱了他的手。“狄大人～你乖乖坐好就可以了，可不许把我拉出来哦～”他还没有反应过来，就觉得双腿一凉——宽宽的裤子被你轻松褪了下来。虽然有长袍盖到他的膝盖，他还是惊慌失措的推开你抚上的手。“乖，别闹，这里不行。”他脸显而易见的红了。你没有听他的废话，作乱的手直接摸上了他的灼热。“狄大人，才碰一下就这样了?一个月都没理你老婆，遭报应了吧～”他低叹一声，算是默认了你的胡闹。“嘶～哈……”一声闷哼，狄仁杰攥紧了桌缘。你坏笑着用指甲剐蹭着柱身。女孩子的手又细又软，狄仁杰强压住自己的喘息。他仅存的理智告诉他自己这里是办公室，他不能出格。  
“狄大人!今天巡查长安有这么几件案子，你过目一下。”就在他欲仙欲死的时候，李元芳不合时宜的推门而入。“好……那，元芳，你先放那吧……唔……哈”温热的口腔触感突然包裹了他的分身。他爽的差点叫出声来。“大人，你脸好红，是不是生病了?”元芳担忧的看了看狄仁杰。“没……就是……头有点晕……”狄仁杰觉得眼前发黑，敏感的前段随时都能喷出来。“好的，那大人照顾好自己。”李元芳小心翼翼的撤出了办公室。  
“乖……宝贝……别……别含着它……脏……”狄仁杰眼圈发红，棕色的头发被汗水沾湿。“怀英，你现在真的和平常一点也不一样。”你笑着揉住他根部的两个囊袋，舌头一点一点的绕上顶端“一个月都没理我了，现在是不是该陪陪我了?”他声音都提高了几个度:“别胡闹了……我错……啊……我错了。”你看着他泛着白浊的马眼，眼疾手快的摁上。“宝贝，让我……让我射……”你坏笑着看着他:“狄大人现在是不是特别舒服?大人的分身好大。”另一只手毫不含糊的加速了上下套弄。他眼泪都快出来了:“放开……我……好难受……哈”  
“狄大人能不能描述一下你现在的感觉?回答让我满意我就答应你。”他绝望的低头看着你，用几乎听不见的声音回应你:“好爽……胀的受不了了……想……想喷……求求你……这里不行……”你终于松开了手，用嘴含住顶端。意识全部丧失的他用力往前一顶，直直顶进你的喉咙。他眼前一黑，前端瞬间喷涌出所有的液体。大股腥膻的精液呛的你直翻白眼。你吐出软了的分身，乖乖舔净他的分身，抬头看了看几乎虚脱的狄仁杰，站起来笑着吻住了他。  
“大人，你的东西味道真的不错呢。我，很喜欢。你也尝尝吧。”

（李元芳和钟馗悄悄话:狄仁杰是真的狠，头疼在呻吟成那样还在办公室断案那么久。出来人都快虚脱了。）


End file.
